Rain
by fanofthearts
Summary: Maura loves the rain, old trucks, and Jane. Piece of fluff, very Marua centric. Rizzles of course.


Disclaimer: Don't own.

A/N: I've wanted to write something since the ep with Maura's mom but I've been so busy. By the time I get home at night I have no energy to write. This popped into my head, it still isn't exactly what I wanted to write but these things take on a life of their own. BTW It's finally raining here.

A/N2: this is not betaed, be warned. I've only went over it once. Just a short bit of fluff, Jane and Maura are not lovers yet.

Want to make my day? Take a second to drop me a review, it means A LOT.

()

Maura often wished it would rain. She knew people called her "Queen of the Dead" and quite frankly she didn't mind. Of course she knew they meant it as a 'dig' against her as Jane would say, but Maura didn't care. She was good at her job and it was her passion, and if her work ethic made her look like a queen then so be it… but some days it was hard. When her hands moved through a body, sorting and collecting information her mind would go numb. It was just her and the science that would speak for the dead. Her morgue was in the basement, the windowless, always freezing ground level. Sometimes Maura would forget what time of day it was she would be up to her elbows in work, most of the time not paying any attention to the time. When she was called to a crime scene or invited out to lunch with Jane she would be surprised that the sun would be out. It always stung. She missed being out in the nice weather, especially in the spring. It reminded her of the many summers as a child walking around the Grecian beaches with her mother and father, the weather was always warm and sunny. Two weeks out of the year it was just them; it was heaven for Maura, up until her 13th birthday. The trips stopped abruptly that summer, they never went again. That fall she was shipped to France for boarding school. Maura paused, her hands stilling in their work. She didn't know why the vacations ceased and her and her parents drifted apart, they just did. Maura never questioned it, it just was. She sighed, things were much easier when it rained, and she didn't feel like she was missing out of part of the world.

Shaking her head she gave a quick twist of the wrench in her hand the alternator was finally free. She grunted as she dropped it to the ground. Wiping her hands on the cloth that was tucked into the elastic of her pants she looked up at the clock, it was going on ten in the evening. She had her basement garage open looking across the fenced yard she could just make out Bass's form slowly lumbering towards the porch. She looked up at the sky, the summer sun had just set and she could see the outline of clouds in the distance. She smiled and hoped for rain even though she was off the next two days; it would be nice to just lounge around the house in the dim light doing nothing.

Maura ran her hand along the bed of the truck she was working on, buying this wasn't the plan but this one seemed too good to pass up. She had read about the auction in the paper and against her better judgment drove the fifty miles out of town to the farm auction. The truck went dirt cheap; she smiled when she saw the auctioneers shocked face as she wove her way up to claim the keys. The 1961 F100 had seen its better days but the body was free of rust and dents even though the paint was faded from its original lemon yellow. When Maura stuck the key in her she turned right over. She was in the process of replacing the alternator and serpentine belt. It felt good to work on a vehicle again, she missed it. Looking down at her hands she laughed, she was going to have to get a manicure before she went back to work. Sighing she stretched, her back ached from being bent over the hood for hours at a time. Maura grabbed an old red blanket that was folded on her work bench, dropping the tailgate of the truck and shaking out the blanket she spread it out in the bed and hopped on top of it. Turning so she could look out the door into the yard Maura held back a smile. She didn't think she would ever be here, be this settled. She didn't expect to move last year and in a way she missed her old house but this was a more permanent residence. She owned this piece of property, no more worrying about leases. She had never owned a house in her life, always ready to pick up and move with her job, where ever she felt she was needed she would go. She frowned, pushing her hair back, why here? Why now? Maura laughed out loud, she knew why here and why now, and it would be pulling into her drive soon.

She debated on getting up; she had not shared this part of her life with Jane, with anyone really. Her love for cars had started with her father, he had thought her the basics when she was young, how to drive a clutch, how to change the oil but that was as far as they got. Her mother had stepped in, it wasn't ladylike. Maura remembered crying, she didn't want to be a lady. She picked up bits and pieces while in Europe and when she joined Doctors without Borders she got assigned to help the mechanic for her first six months before she was deployed to Africa. Most of the doctors had to have some knowledge of cars, if you broke down in the middle of nowhere you needed to get back to the check point in one piece that meant fixing the vehicle yourself. Glancing at the clock Maura knew if she didn't want Jane to know about her secrete basement hobby she needed to get up now, she was preparing to just that when keys jingled in the door upstairs, too late. She shifted her right arm under her head and looked out at the now completely dark sky, a minute later there were footsteps on the stairs "Maur?"

"Here," She called through the cracked basement door.

Jane's head poked in the door, "Hey." Maura noted she had stopped at home after work, the sweats and gray tank meant she was staying the night. She couldn't help but smile.

"Hi." Maura scooted to her right. "Come join me."

"Alright…" Jane dragged the word out, her brows knitted together. "What on earth are you wearing?"

Maura smirked, "My work clothes see my nails?" She batted her eye lashes.

Jane squinted, "Oh my God, Maura you have grease under your nails! What is all this?"

"My new baby," Maura patted the truck, "You knew I liked automotives."

Jane's eyebrows rose, "Yes but I really didn't think you would fix them in your basement garage. Humm," She looked at the short bed truck, "interesting. Doesn't it run?"

Maura nodded, "She does, I just wanted to replace a few parts before I get the paint redone. I'm pretty sure the serpentine belt is original."

"Right…" Jane climbed in the back and lay down next to her friend. "When did you get this?"

"About two weeks ago." Maura looked over at Jane. "It's a hobby of mine. Give life to what otherwise would be dead."

Jane smiled at the irony. She looked up at the ceiling, "I missed you today."

Maura's face lit up, "Really?"

Jane reached for Maura's free hand, "Yep, a lot."

Maura felt her heart race, "That's sweet."

"We got a really tough case, three burglaries one dead, the latest one happened while a fourteen year old girl was home alone when the guy broke in, he beat her pretty bad. She is still in critical." Jane scrubbed her eyes with her left hand, "God I'm sleepy." Jane rolled towards Maura and rested her head on her shoulder. A gentle cool breeze blew through the garage, "This is nice." Jane murmured relaxing into Maura's side; she felt the blonde's fingers begin to run up and down her back. She shuttered, "You're going to put me to sleep."

"Would that be a bad thing?" Maura smiled into Jane's hair.

"We're in a truck bed Maura."

"A lot of people would consider this romantic." She felt Jane smile into her neck, in the distance she heard a quiet rumble of thunder, and rain began to gently patter down on the driveway outside. Maura felt Jane's body relax against her, she breathed in deeply, inhaling Jane's perfume and the sweet smell of rain, it was going to be a good two days.

()

End

If you liked the little piece of fluff, please leave me a review. It will only take a second and it will make me smile. Thanks for reading!


End file.
